New Kids Redone
by AshNPadfoot
Summary: Ashleigh and Drew had everything ripped from them in thier fifth year and were being shipped off to Hogwarts. Ashleigh has her eyes on Sirius Black but Drew tries to steer her away from him. So do many others but she still keeps fighting.
1. Chapter 1

I was in my room listening to my music waiting for my twin brother to walk in. He always came in about this time of night to do homework. They went to the same wizarding school and had the same classes. Every morning they woke up early and flooed to school at their scheduled time. And every afternoon they flooed back. Their mom always had dinner on the table when they were done with their homework. Their lives were just one big routine in a routine like world. Drew walked in like clock work.

"Hey Ash, how's charms coming?" He asked. He hated charms and I hated DADA. So we made the perfect pair when it came to academics. We basically needed one another to pass all of our classes. Mom had always said that when we were little we basically complimented each other. We were the exact opposite but still exactly the same in most ways.

"Pretty good… Drew? Do you ever feel like our lives are just a little too routine like?" I asked him. He nodded. He hated routine just as much as I but we still kept getting dragged into it. But I had to admit that there was some kind of comfort of always knowing what was going to happen. Sure it could be boring at times but at least I know that I will always have my mom and dad there for Drew and myself at all times.

"Yeah, its kind of like we are on one of those shows on muggle t.v. The ones with the two kids and perfect parents. The stay at home mom and working dad. Kids top of their class." He laughed realizing how sad our little life sounded.

"Pathetic huh?" I said and we got back to our work. We were listening to the shrunken heads, they were a Carribbean band in the wizarding community. We once went to the Bahamas and saw them in concert while on vacation. Our dad's job with the ministry involved a lot of travel. He did most of the traveling by himself but he never left home for long because he could not bear to be away from his family.

"Kids!" Our moms voice was heard from downstairs. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Like clock work." We said in unison. We walked downstairs and sat down at the table in our usual spots. Tonight was different. I could just feel it. Dad wasn't at the table yet. He was never late to dinner unless he was traveling abroad.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked her as she set the last of the dinner on the table. She looked around and then at us. She seemed a little off but that was replaced by a reassuring smile.

"He's running late at work tonight. He wont be here in time for dinner. So lets eat. Ok." She said putting some potatoes on her plate. We started to eat in silence. Usually dinner was full of conversation about our days and classes and homework and the latest gossip. Especially who we were dating or in my case who I was crushing on this week. But right now there was only silence and it was unnerving.

"Mom, today we learned how to change one anothers hair color. And we were supposed to change our own hair color but we already know that of course." I said winking at Drew. We were born Megamorphous'. I took a drink of my milk. My mom believed in giving us well balanced meals and drinks. We never really got many sugary things or sodas or anything that was junk food unless we used our own money. My mom didn't seem to be listening. I glanced at Drew and he shrugged.

"Mom are you ok?" Drew asked. She glanced up at him surprised that someone else was in the room.

"Yes, yeah, of course." She mumbled. I was about to ask her what was wrong when the front door swung open with such force that it shook the whole house. Instinctively, Drew, my mom and I looked toward the door way of the dining room looking toward the entry hallway. Three tall figures walked in wearing black robes and masks. My mom grabbed us and we ran upstairs. She put a charm on the room that we had entered. Flashes of green light and red light were darting at us and past us.

"Mom what's going on! Who are those people!" I screamed. She grabbed the container of floo powder and handed it to us.

"I need you guys to go. Go to Diagon Alley and then to the leaky cauldron. Ask for a guy named Albus Dumbledore. The guy will know who you are talking about." She said to us when there was an explosion and we heard our dad yell our names.

"Daddy!" I screamed hoping he would join us. My mom looked back toward the door. She knew what was coming and she saw that we were hesitant to leave her. She grabbed the floo powder from Drew's hands and pushed us both into the fire.

"I love you guys so much. So, so much." She said with tears in her eyes. She threw the powder into the fire and yelled Diagon Alley. The scene before us swirled too fast and we couldn't jump out in time to be with our mom. We landed in a dark and drab alley. We both stepped out of the fire.

"We need some floo powder!" Drew said. I looked around from some but we didn't see any in sight. We saw the sign that said 'Leaky Cauldron' on it. We entered the place in a hurry looking for some powder. There weren't a lot of people in there, we went straight for the guy in charge.

"We need some floo powder. Do you have any?" I asked him. He was a tall and muscular guy. He had long hair and dark eyes. He was polishing off a drink inside of a mug. He glanced down and then he shook his head no.

"Does anyone have any floo powder?" We asked all of the people sitting in the place having a good time while we were scared to death. An elderly man with a long white beard and half moon glasses stood up. He was one of the tallest people I have ever seen.

"I have some. May I ask why you need it?" He asked.

"Our parents, they are in trouble. We need to go back and help them." Drew said. I nodded. I was still in shock over what had happened and I was fearing what we may see when we returned back home.

"I'll go with you." He said in a gentle voice.

"Fine, whatever, lets just go." Drew said taking me by the hand and leading me back to the fire that we came from. The man got into the fire with us and we yelled our household name and everything started to whirl around us.

We arrived in the fire place at our house and the first thing we saw was our mom lying on the floor. Her eyes were wide open, as if she was scared to death. Terrified. Her hair was disheveled and her wand was lying in the palm of her hand. I dropped to the floor next to her.

"Mom, no. Mommy wake up!" said shaking her body. Drew ran past me and into the hallway.

"NO!" I heard him wail. I was crying too hard to get up and see what was wrong. A soft hand was laid on my shoulder. The elderly man was kindly taking me away from my mom's body. I didn't fight it, I couldn't stand there looking at her anymore. As much as I wanted to stay there for forever and never leave my mom again, I just could not. My heart felt like it had been ripped from me and it was no longer beating


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't remember much from the following days after losing my parents. We were being placed from house to house to house. Drew and I stayed together, our belongings were being sold, the house, cars and furniture. We got to keep anything we wanted and could bring to England. We were being shipped to England, where our great grandfather lived. We had to leave everything we knew and start all over again. But at least we had each other.

I gave one last look around my room and saw nothing else that I might want or need that would remind me of my life when I was safe and secure. I took the basics with me of course, my clothes, some books, make up, and anything else that I thought that I might need. I left my room and walked over to my parents room. It was bare except for a few boxes that sat in the middle. I did not know what was contained inside of those boxes and I could not bare to look. I was too scared to let the tears start streaming again.

We sat next to each other on the train to school. It was our fifth year. I glanced out the window at the rolling meadows that we were passing. We had a compartment to ourselves. We haven't talked about anything that has happened. We barely talked at all now.

"Drew?" I asked. He looked up from his book. He never was the book worm type but lately he has been escaping into other worlds. Escaping from our world. Just like I was doing. It just seemed easier to jump into the lives of those who were happier than us.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me with very sad eyes.

"I miss clock work." I whispered so quietly that I was afraid that he had not heard me at all, but he nodded and I sat closer to him. Lately I could not stop being to close to him, I was scared that if I turned around then I would lose him just like I lost mom and dad. We both had tears in our eyes and he put his book away getting my attention.

"Lets make a pact. You and me, till the end. We will never leave each others' side. You're all I have. And vice versa." He said. I nodded and we pinkie swore as if we were little kids once again. As if we were making a pact to never tell mom and dad about the mischief that we used to get into all of the time.

Just then 4 guys walked into our compartment. One had bright blue eyes and dark black hair. His eyes were piercing and they were the very first thing that I had noticed. The second thing that I noticed was the very broad shoulders and muscular arms under his tight shirt. The other one had messy black hair and hazel eyes that just fit behind the glasses. The third guy to walk in had sandy blonde hair and worn out eyes. He looked tired. Maybe he had a long night. And the forth was a chubby little guy with brown mousy hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry but can we come in here? Someone kind of kicked us out of the compartment we were in." Said the guy with messy hair and glasses. He looked kind of hurt as he dragged his fingers through his messy hair. I looked at Drew and he gave a slight nod.

"Yeah." I said. Three guys piled in the seat across from us and the guy who looked tired sat next to me. We sat there in awkward silence until the guy with blue eyes broke it.

"I'm Sirius." He said.

"About what?" I asked confused. All four of them laughed and Drew glared at them. He was being protective of me as always. They saw the look and stopped laughing.

"No, no. That's my name. I'm Sirius Black. And this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin" Sirius said pointing to each boy as he said their name. I said a small sheepish hi.

"I'm Ashleigh, and this is Andrew." I said smiling slightly. The boy named James was staring at me curiously.

"Where are you from?" He asked me.

"The US." I said.

"I thought I recognized your accent. Which part?" He asked me.

"We're from California." I said.

"We? Are you brother and sister?" Sirius asked. I nodded.

"Twins." Drew said. It was the first time he had talked since they came in. He went back to his book when they all stared at him. Then they turned their attention to me.

"Twins? How brilliant!" Remus said. They talked amongst themselves and I started to get bored.

"Drew? Can I sit next to the window?" I asked him. He nodded and got up to trade me places. As I stood up the train jerked and I fell on top of Sirius. He caught me and helped me back to my feet. He smiled and my heart gave a small leap. He was very attractive.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked helping me before Sirius could say anything. I nodded and sat down watching the scenery go by. I felt embarrassed and I didn't want them to see my crimson color. Before we left to go to school I had changed my hair to shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. My hair used to be my main worry and I always kept up with the trends but lately I just choose one that I have liked for a while. I didn't care what the trends were. I didn't want people at our new school to know about my special additions.

"You guys are new to Hogwarts?" Remus asked. I nodded.

"What brings you to Hogwarts now? You guys can not be in your first year." Sirius said.

"No, its our fifth year. We came here so late because we just moved and we had to change schools." I said. I didn't want to tell them why we had to change schools. I hated it when I told someone something and they say, "oh, im sorry".

"That's great! We are in 5th year too!" Sirius said with a smile on his face. His smile suited him well. It lit up his entire face and seemed to reach his eyes making him even more attractive.

"It's almost time to change Ash." Drew said looking at his watch. I nodded and got up to get to my luggage. Before, I would have hated to have to wear a uniform especially in the shape of robes. They did absolutely nothing for the figure. But now, I could care less.

"Yeah we should change also." Peter said in a small voice. Everyone was getting their school robes out of their luggage when the door burst open. I screamed because it reminded me of that night. I looked toward the door and a guy with slick white hair was standing in the doorway. Behind him was a guy with greasy hair and a hooked nose. The second I screamed, I saw Drew out of the corner of my eye pull out his wand and aim it straight at the intruder. He was standing in front of me blocking most of my view and my body from the guy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Malfoy, what's you problem?" James asked, his wand was raised and ready for a fight. He wasn't the only on in the compartment who had out their wands. Lupin and Sirius were ready to jump into a fight at any moment.

"We came to check on you guys. Make sure you were staying away from our girls." Malfoy said, a slight smirk on his face. Sirius and James turned beet red, not from embarrassment but from anger. I could tell by the way their bodies tensed and they held onto their wands tighter as if that would prevent any misuse of magic happening. They honestly looked as if smoke was about to come out of their ears.

"They aren't your girls. So stuff it Malfoy!" James said through gritted teeth. Malfoy glanced over at me. I felt like a deer in headlights. He smiled a cocky smile that I wanted to erase from his face immediately. Drew who was in front of me blocked my completely at the slightest glance my way. He saw and recognized the look in Malfoy's eyes and he didn't like it.

"Who are the new kids?" He asked, sizing Drew up obviously wondering if he could take him.

"None of your business!" Remus said speaking up.

"Get out of here or you will regret having ever met us!" Sirius said.

"Oooo." Malfoy said pretending to be scared. He looked toward me one more time and left laughing. I whispered something under my breath and pointed my wand at him. He became bald. The whole compartment laughed and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I didn't like the way he looked at me. It will wear off soon." I said. I grabbed my robes and slid them on over my clothes. I pulled them straight down and looked at them with disguist. Drew knew what I was thinking and we just gave each other a knowing smile. Uniforms sucked.

"I think we are going to like you!" Remus said. I was sitting next to him again and let Drew take the seat next to the window.

"Who was that guy?" I asked all of them.

"Just the biggest slimy git alive." Sirius growled.

"So its safe to say that you don't like him?" I said laughing at Sirius' comment. They all shook their head no including Drew.

"You don't even know him! There could be more to him!" I said facing him.

"No, I don't know him. But I didn't like the way he acted or looked." Drew said placing his book in his luggage.

"Yeah but you never know what is beneath the surface. Like mom always…" I stopped when I realized that I had mentioned mom. Drew gave me a small sideways hug. It was a reassuring hug, he knew what I meant and it stopped the tears from flowing when I knew that I wasn't alone. We were in this together.


	3. Chapter 3

The train came to a halt and the doors automatically opened. The four guys got up, leaving their stuff. We just followed them since we had no idea what to do. There were horseless carriages that people were piling into. Drew lead the way to one and I followed him. When we arrived at the castle a stern looking lady herded Drew and I into an office.

"I am Professor McGonagull. I wanted to sort you privately, so not to embarrass you." She said.

"Sort us?" I asked. She nodded and pulled down an old shabby hat from the shelf.

"Yes, we have four different houses within the school. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. This hat will sort you into the houses that are closely matched with your personality traits." The Professor said.

"But we don't want to split up!" I said.

"Well, we have to sort you. Who knows, you may end up in the same house." She said. She slipped the hat onto my head. It covered my eyes and then I heard it speak.

"Your shy and very talented. But you are also very courageous. Gryffindor!" She pulled the hat off my head and handed it to Drew. He put it on and a few seconds later the hat yelled.

"Ravenclaw!" Both of our faces fell when we realized that we weren't together.

"Do we get to see each other at all?" I asked.

"Of course, you'll have classes together and you can eat together. And on the weekends you can do what you want!" The professor said. They looked at each other dubiously. She led them out and brought them into a huge dining hall. There were four different tables; each one was decorated in different colors. She said something to Drew and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Then she pointed to a table decorated with gold and red.

"That's your table." She said and then she left again. I went toward the table. People near me were staring.

"Hey! Ashleigh over here!" I heard Sirius' voice. I spotted him near the middle. And I was suddenly relieved because I knew that I was not alone. At lease I knew one person who was in my house that I could talk to. He was making a place for me between him and another girl. I slowly walked up to him and gave him a slight smile. The girl looked at me with disdain and disgust on her face. She did not look happy to being pushed to the side.

"You guys were split up huh?" he asked when I sat down. We were really close together and I could feel the muscles under his robes as he bumped into me.

"Yeah." I glanced at Drew's table. He was sitting there not saying a word. He used to be the most popular guy in our old school. Now it was sad to see that he didn't have anyone to talk to. I sighed with relief when I saw some guy with bright green eyes talking to them. I turned my attention to the crowd of young people standing between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table. Remus was explaining to me that they were all the first years and they were now being sorted into the houses. I looked up at the teacher's table and recognized the elderly man with half moon glasses.

"Who is that?" I asked nodding toward the man. Remus took his eyes off of the first years and glanced up.

"Oh, that's Headmaster Dumbledore. He is in charge of everything here. He's a pretty decent guy." He said. I nodded. I remembered when I first met him, he helped me and Drew with everything, including contacting our Great grandfather that we never knew about. All of the first years were sorted and then the feast began. There were all types of food, mostly things that I had never heard of.

After the feast we were to follow the prefects to our dormitories. I had no idea where my luggage was and where I was going to be sleeping.

"Hey, do you guys know where I am sleeping? I hope I am not with the first years." I said and Remus laughed.

"You'll be sleeping with the fifth years. We always keep the years separated. Here is Lily." He said gesturing to a girl with long wavy hair that I envied and wished that I had done before I got here. Lily was walking beside us before I knew it and she was shaking my hand.

"Lily this is Ashleigh, she is new to Hogwarts. Could you show her where she's sleeping?" Remus asked. I waved at Lily and smiled.

"Of Course. Nice to you meet you, Ashleigh. You will love it here! So where are you coming from?" She asked me.

"America. I lived in California my whole life." I said. When we got into the common room she led me up the stairs to the girls dormitory. As soon as I walked in I saw my bed with my trunk at the foot of the bed. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I fell asleep without changing.

The next morning I woke up to the slight light coming from the window. I checked my watch and it said it was 6:30. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. The warm water felt like heaven, I always loved taking showers. I got out and pulled my hair into my towel. I attacked my teeth next making sure that they were clean enough. Then I pulled on my jeans and an old t-shirt I had gotten from school last year. I did a pulled the towel off my head and brushed my hair. I let it air dry. When my hair air-dries it feels lighter and it is extremely wavy. I love it when it looks like that.

"Hey." I heard Lily say from the doorway. She was dressed in dark green cotton pajamas, which made her eyes look even greener. And her hair fiery red. I smiled. She seemed really cool; I hoped we would be friends.

"Hey, where do we go for breakfast?" I asked her. My stomach was yearning for food.

"Same place we had dinner. If you wait I'll walk with you." She said.

"Ok, thanks, I'll wait in the common room. Don't take too long though, I'm starving." I said holding my stomach. She laughed.

"Ok, if I'm not down there in 10 minutes go ahead and leave without me." She said. I smiled and left. She was pretty cool.

I entered the common room at 7 and barely anyone was there. Sirius came down alone screaming at James to hurry up. I had already been waiting about 10 minutes for Lily and I was desperately hungry. Sirius turned around and ran right into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Are you heading to breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Lily to come down but she is taking so long." I said and he laughed.

"May I have the pleasure of walking you to breakfast?" Sirius asked extending out his arm as he did a graceful bow. I laughed and he grinned at me as I looped my arm through his.

"I would love that." I said as we walked through the portrait hole and down the corridors.

"So, so you have a boyfriend?" He asked me and I smiled. I had had tons of boyfriends in the past but not one at the moment. I never even told half of the guys that I used to see that I would not be returning for the new school year.

"I had tons of boyfriends in school but always broke it off with them whenever vacation had started." I said hating how the words came out of my mouth. I chanced a glance at him and he actually looked impressed.

"Impressive, I wouldn't have though of you as that type of girl." He said grinning at me. It was the grin that made me want to jump into his arms. I mentally shook myself. I could not and would not let him see me swoon over him.

"I'm not anymore… Do you have a girlfriend? I have seen so many girls swoon over you since I arrived. And it hasn't even been 24 hours yet." I said laughing as soon as I saw the look on his face.

"I do not think it would be fair to the women of this school if I were tied down. So as you see, I am actually doing a service by being single. Really its all about me being selfless here." He said pretending as if he was some kind of saint, which made me laugh twice as hard.

"Oh really? I am sure that every girl who has a broken heart from you is happy for your service to other women." I said joking with him, while reminding myself to keep a distance. I did not need to go through a broken heart when my heart wasn't even fully pumping again.

"Jealous?" He asked with his head cocked to the side and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hardly." I said smiling as we entered the Great Hall. It was pretty much deserted, except for a few of the staff and a few other early rising students. Sirius brushed his fingers against my palm getting my attention. I glanced up at him and he was smiling down at me. I wanted to return the smile but I tried to cover it up.

"Sirius! Darling! Sit next to me!" The girl from last night said patting the seat beside her. Sirius suddenly grabbed my hand in his and dragged me over. I tried to fight but he was too strong. He pulled me along as if I had never resisted. I saw that her eyes had narrowed at the sight of our joined hands. And my heart soared because I wasn't the jealous one. She was jealous of me.

"Hey Amber. I promised Ashleigh that I would show her around the grounds today. Ashleigh, you remember Amber… from last night." Sirius said not letting go of my hand. I tried to pull it away and he played it off as if we were swinging out hands together.

"Uh, yeah. I remember." I said pathetically. She glared at me when Sirius glanced around the Hall in search of an excuse to leave. Honestly, if looks could kill then I would be a pile of Ash right now.

"Well Amber, we have to start the tour. See you around." He said dragging me out of the Hall and out the big front doors to towards the lake. As soon as we were a safe distance away from everyone, I pulled my hand out of his.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to pass me off as your girlfriend." I was suddenly angry because I did not have friends here and that was not a good first impression. That girl would never like me now and I could not afford to make enemies so soon.

"I'm sorry… it's just that she will not leave me alone." He said nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Sirius, I don't have any friends here. Especially in the same house as me. And it's going to be hard to make friends when people hate me." I sighed. For some reason I felt as if I could share this concern with him.

"What? Of course you do. You have me, James, Remus, and Peter. I am offended." He said mocking hurt. I rolled my eyes at him and started to turn away.

"Wait. I'm sorry Ashleigh. I don't mean to make anything harder on you. I mean going to a new school is tough. Forgive me?" He asked pulling me back to him. I sighed and nodded. There was no way that I could talk around the big lump in my throat. When he talked to me, he reminded me of my parents and reason we were here to begin with. I just wanted to go home and lay in my own bed with my mom in the kitchen making us dinner.

"We are your friends you know. I like you, Ashleigh. I would love to be your friend." Even though he said what I wanted, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I wanted him to be more than a friend because he was so unbelievably sexy.

"We should actually go to breakfast." I said leaving to go back to the castle. I wanted to see how Drew was doing and see a familiar face. Right now I needed some familiarity. When we reached the Great Hall again, Sirius saw James and headed toward him. I glanced around and spotted Drew with the same guy from last night. I plopped onto the seat next to Drew and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Hey, how was your first night?" I asked him as I stole a piece of his bacon.

"Pretty good. Hey Ash, this is Derek… Derek, this is my twin sister Ashleigh." Drew said. Derek held out his hand and I went to shake it but when our hands touched, he turned mine over and kissed the top.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said smiling at me. It was no Sirius smile but it was attractive none-the-less.

"Wow, quite the gentlemen. And they said chivalry was dead." I said flirting. I could tell Drew was dying to roll his eyes because of his body language.

"No, it is not dead. It was just hiding." He grinned at me. I giggled and then started to get up.

"Well, I guess I better get back to my table." I said walking away. When I approached my table, I felt a kind of anxiety because I didn't know where to sit. Glancing around the rapidly filling table, I saw an empty seat in between Lily and Sirius.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked. Lily looked up and smiled, shaking her head no. I sat down and Sirius glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Lily asked me, forcing my attention to her rather than Sirius and his small smile.

"Yeah, I was a pretty good player." I said thinking about Drew and I in our old school. We were amazing on the Quidditch pitch. We had been playing since we were children with our dad. He was the captain of his team when he was a student. I was one of the best Chasers that I knew and Drew was a highly skilled Keeper.

"They are having try-outs for the Gryffindor team tonight if you are interested." Lily said passing a flyer to me. I looked down at the picture of a snitch and wondered if trying out would be a wise decision. Somehow, it didn't feel right to be playing so soon. My dad's passion was Quidditch and he could no longer play, why should I?

"I'll think about it." I said folding the flyer into fourths and tucking it into my pocket. James' face was suddenly right in the middle of my and Lily's.

"Did someone say the word Quidditch?" He asked looking back and forth between Lily and myself. I laughed at the expression on his face. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking about trying out." I said after my laughter died down.

"What position do you play?" Sirius asked putting his full attention on me. Having him stare into my eyes made me feel tingly.

"Chaser. Are you on the team?" I asked, suddenly wanting to know if he would be there for the try outs. Then I cursed myself just as quickly because I could not let his presence influence whether or not I would try out for the team.

"Yes. I am by far the best beater and James-y here is the best Chaser…especially after the girls." He said grinning as he slapped James on the back, causing him to lose balance and fall right into Lily. Who, by the way, was drinking tea when that happened.

"James! You idiot!" She yelled jumping up. Her lap was covered in tea. James pulled out his wand and tried to clean the mess up but screwed it up even more. Her robes turned a gross green color and she screamed. Her face turned the same color as her flaming red hair. I tried to push James out of the way before he could do any damage but he was insistent.

"James! Stop!" I said freezing him with my wand. I quickly fixed the color of her robes and made sure that they were dry. Everyone in the entire hall was staring. No one dared to move, let alone breathe. And then Lily started to laugh. Once everyone saw that she was not cursing James into next year, everyone joined in with the laugher. James shot me a grateful look and I just smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got my classes I compared my schedule with Drew's we both had Potions, Herbology and Magical Creatures. We also took muggle studies together, which we thought it would be an easy class since we grew up on muggle inventions.

"So you have a twin brother?" Lily asked once I left him to go back to my common room to grab my books. I nodded and pointed to Drew's retreating back. Lily's mouth parted and her eyes got big.

"He's cute! I saw him on the train platform yesterday and I had no idea who he was." She said. I laughed, a lot of girls thought he was cute. He had shaggy brown hair that fell perfectly around his head; it wasn't too short and not too long. Right in the middle. His body was muscular and tall and his smile was award winning. He loved having his eyes hazel and kept them that way all the time.

"I'm sure your not the only one who thinks so." I said. I noticed a saddened look on James' face when Lily had said he was cute. Did James like Lily? If he did she probably didn't like him back or at least she did not like him anymore. During the rest of breakfast, Lily would not look at James and whenever he tried to apologize she would look away. I had every class with Lily except for Muggle Studies. I only knew Sirius and Drew in the class.

"This is Muggle Studies, I know some of you took this class to get an easy A but its not going to be as simple as you think." Professor Samson said pulling a cover off of a very old T.V. Drew and I were sitting next to each other. We smirked at each other. We missed watching T.V. Our favorite show was the Brady Bunch.

"Does anyone know what this is?" He asked the class. Drew and I raised our hands. No one else in the class knew what it was. He turned his attention to us.

"Would one of you like to explain?" he asked.

"Can I see it? Does it work?" I asked him and he nodded. I got up and went to the T.V. and I turned it to a channel. The Brady Bunch theme came on and I laughed.

"I know this episode! The Brady Bunch was such a good show." Drew and I laughed; it was one of the funniest.

"So obviously you know what it is." He said turning it off. He sounded as if I was a waste of his time and intelligence. I nodded and rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Would you care to explain what it is?" He asked sounding tired already.

"It's a T.V. it has shows on it. Actors on the show memorize the script they are given and you get to watch a type of play without leaving your home…. Wait, I thought nothing electronic worked on grounds. How did you get that to work?" I asked him and he smiled as if he was impressed.

"Someone read Hogwarts: A History. I used magic to get it to run. But only with the permission of the Headmaster." Professor Samson said. He then went on with the rest of class showing us the power of the media. At the end of a very boring class, the Professor decided to make an announcement.

"The Headmaster has asked me for some suggestions on what would make Hogwarts more culturally rounded. It has come to his attention that some of the parents are complaining that the kids are not getting much culture." The professor said.

"Who needs culture?" Sirius snorted and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, Mr. Black, many people would love to experience other cultures. Not all people can be satisfied to be unknowledgeable about cultures." The Professor said.

"I have a suggestion." I said raising my hand trying to break the awkward silence.

"Why don't we have international night once a week. We can serve food from one country or culture once a week. Like Mexican one week and Italian another. Chinese, and so on." I said. I loved food it was one of my favorite things. And food from other cultures was just good.

"I like that idea. I'll bring it up to him." The Professor said and then he dismissed class. I walked with Drew and Sirius out of the class and Sirius ran off to catch up with some friends.

"I think I might try out for Qudditch tonight." I said playing with a stray thread from my bag. He smiled, he knew about my love for Quidditch. But at the same time I was waiting for him to tell me that it was too soon to start playing again.

"I'm glad. I'm trying out too." He said. He got my attention immediately and I looked up surprised. I thought for sure that he felt the same way that I felt.

"Oh god, we will end up playing against each other. You know how that's going to be." I said laughing trying to play off my concerns.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He said. I gave him a yeah right look.

"EASY! I don't need your pity. I'll still kick your ass." I said.

We went our separate ways and I ran up to my dorm room to change my clothes and grab my broom. I was so psyched! I pulled my robes off and put on some tighter jeans and my hooded sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail leaving my bangs down and to the side and then spread some lip-gloss on my lips. Grabbing my broom I rocketed down the stairs and out of the common room. Sirius saw me wondering around trying to find my way to the front door.

"Lost?" He asked. I nodded and sighed. He laughed and led me out onto the Quidditch field. There were about ten people waiting in their regular clothes, I just joined the line. There were five guys standing in front of everyone with their uniforms on. The sun hadn't set yet and we were on borrowed time, 45 minutes to an hour tops till it got dark.

"Ok, this is how I want it to go! Beaters to the right and Chasers to the left! James will with work with the Chasers and Sirius will work with the beaters." A guy with short blonde hair said. He must have been the Captain of the team. I went over to James and he nodded. I was ready to show my best. He asked us to do some drills with the others and I was by far the best. The only time I messed up was when a bludger came my way and I fell off my broom. Luckily I was only 15 feet off the ground when it hit me. I jumped back up off the ground.

"Broom!" I yelled with my hand raised. My hand caught it and I jumped back on. By this time we were in a small scrimmage. I was determined to be on this team. I flew back into the air ready to catch the Quaffle. Before I caught it another Bludger was heading toward my head. I ducked and swerved, still managing to catch the Quaffle. I raced down the field looking for one of my team members but no one was in sight. They were behind me, so I took the opportunity to shoot. I faked left and the keeper went for it but I threw it to the right with perfect aim. SCORE! My team cheered and the game was over.

"Ok, we will have a team meeting and then you will see who made it later tonight. You all did good and I wish I could take you all in but I only need two." He said and everyone left. I still didn't know my way around the castle so I just followed everyone. I recognized one of the girls in my dorm; she wanted to be a beater. She was the same girl from earlier that morning. The one who almost killed me with her look.

"Hi, I'm Ashleigh." I said extending my hand hoping that she had forgotten all about that morning.

"I know." She said. I remember that she wasn't that good of a beater but she held her own. We entered the common room and I saw Lily sitting in a chair by the fire. I joined her regretting everything that had happened earlier that morning. I wanted to fit in here badly.

"Hey! I think I made an impression." I said laughing. She put her book down and smiled.

"I'm glad, I have to say this is the happiest I have seen you since I met you." She said. Amber went up to the dorm and came back down.

"Do you know Amber?" I asked Lily. Amber was at the opposite end of the common room.

"Yeah. She is probably the most popular girl in the school. She can also be a prat at times." Lily said glancing over at Amber and rolling her eyes. I got the impression that Lily was not fond of her at all.

"What do you mean? Is she a prat because she is popular or is that just her?" I asked her. What would Lily say if she knew that I used to be the most popular girl in school?

"It is just her, she just calls me names and stuff but nothing to big. She hasn't played a prank on me or anything. I just hate the way she treats people. Just like the Maurders." Lily said glaring in the direction of Remus and Peter.

"Who are the Mauraders?" I asked.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They walk around like they own this school. Its pathetic."

"Oh… So you don't like James?" I asked. She looked at me with disguist.

"God no! what would make you think that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Its obvious that he likes you." I said. Just then the team walked in and my attention went toward them.

"Hey listen up!" Smauels said. He was the team captain and he had the voice for it.

"Hey! Gryffindors' new Quidditch team members will be… Amber Rose as a beater…" Everyone cheered for her in the house except for a handful of people.

"…and Ashleigh Hewitt as the chaser! The alternates will be Bridget for chaser and Simon for Beater." He said. I had such a huge smile on my face and I couldn't help but jump up and down and hug Lily.

"Oh my God! Do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?" I asked her. She shook her head no and I couldn't believe that I was chosen and I couldn't tell Drew. Samuels walked up to me.

"Congratulations. You blew me away on the field. Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked me. My smile went from huge to non existent.

"My dad. He taught both myself and my twin brother." I said remembering all the afternoons and weekends that we spent together learning how to play.

"Is your twin brother in this house? Why didn't he try out?" He asked me.

"Oh, we got separated. He's in Ravenclaw. And he will make the team. He was the best Keeper in our school and out of all the other schools we have played." I told him some stories of Drew's saves and his face was getting whiter and whiter.

"So we have some tough competition." He said. I was hoping that he wouldn't regret choosing me.

"Yeah, and I have to figure out some new ways to get the ball into the goal cause he knows all my tricks." I told him. He looked sick to his stomach and then he excused himself and I went up to bed. It was a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fifteen minutes until curfew." The librarian announced to all of the students who were studying. I sighed grabbing all of my books and placing them inside of my bag. Drew and I had been meeting at the library every night to talk and study. Although we couldn't talk all that much because every time we tried the librarian would glare our way. Occasionally, Lily who has become my best friend and Derek would join us. But tonight, it was just Drew and myself.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Drew said heading in the direction of his common room. I nodded my head once in acknowledgement and pulled out my wand. I put a charm on my book bag to carry itself rather than pulling on one of my shoulders. I was the only one in the entire corridor as I made my way to my common room. I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me because I was focusing so hard on my book bag. A pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an empty classroom. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I wanted to hex the guy immediately but I recognized the hand and I relaxed knowing that I wasn't in any danger.

"Shh, its ok." He said with his hand still clamped over my mouth. I had very conflicting emotions. Part of my wanted to jump into his arms and another part of me wanted to absolutely kill him. He turned me around to face him and I wanted to smile. TYhis is something that I had dreamed about since I met him.

"Hey its me." He said in a soothing voice. I looked at him expectantly, wanting him to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you alone." He said grinning. My heart started to melt at the sight of his grin.

"And why would you want that?" I asked trying to scowl at him but it wasn't working. This only made him grin even more.

"Because of this." He said pulling me into him gently. I wanted to resist but I couldn't fight my own urge of wanting his arms around me. His lips were mere inches away from mine and they were tingling with anticipation. This was something that I have been craving for since I saw those lips. And with my heart trying to beat out of my chest, his lips touched mine. They were soft and supple and they definitely knew how to kiss. He placed one hand around my waist and pulling me in closer as if he could not get enough of me. I was quickly pulled into the kiss and wanted to stay like that forever. When we finally pulled apart, he pulled me into him again.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I saw you on the platform getting onto the train." He said looking down at me sheepishly. I though back to the day on the train. How when he walked into the compartment, he had looked into my eyes with a relieved look. Like he was happy to be sitting in that compartment.

"Wait, you saw me before you joined Drew and I in the compartment?" I asked smiling up at him. He grinned and looked away. He looked so cute being shy and I couldn't not stop myself from giggling.

"Yes, I did. And all I could think about was talking to you. You have no idea how hard it was to convince James to sit in your compartment and not Lily's." He said running his hand through his hair.

"So, I was irresistible?" I asked loving the fact that he looked uncomfortable. He looked different from the guy I knew. He grinned at me, knowing that I was screwing with him.

"Yes." He breathed against my lips, making my whole body shiver; starting from my lips and working its way down to the pit of my stomach. And before our lips met once more, there was a knock at the door.

"Padfoot, get decent and get going." I heard James say as he poked his head in. I pulled away from Sirius instantly, but he was still holding his gaze.

"We better go. Teachers are patrolling. If we get caught, we get detention. Although, detention with you doesn't seem like such a punishment." He said leading me to the door. I felt as if I couldn't move from that spot. I wished we could go back in time and relive the kiss forever, because in that moment I had forgotten about why I was here. Had forgotten the grief and pain from the last month or so. Had forgotten about the hole in my heart. While in that moment, I felt full and happy. I felt alive again. But as we walked out of the classroom, reality set in and all happiness was sucked right out of me.

The next morning I felt anxious as I walked toward the table with Lily. I knew that Lily wouldn't want to hang around James or Sirius but I wanted to be next to him. I wanted to be reminded of last night.

"Hey, lets sit over there." I said motioning to where Sirius was. Lily stopped and looked at me, rolling her eyes.

"Really, Ashleigh? Do we really have to?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. She really has avoided James since the tea incident.

"Come on. I promise it wont be bad." I said trying to convince her. She sighed and started to walk again. I his the smile that was trying to surface with joy. I watched Sirius' body language as we approached them. James suddenly started to get nervous the closer Lily and I got, but Sirius was looking the other way. He reminded me of the morning that Amber tried to get him to sit near her. He was looking everywhere but at me. It suddenly made me uncomfortable.

"Hey guys." I said cautiously, wondering if he just didn't feel my presence.

"Hey Ash… Lily." James said blushing at the mention of Lily's name. Remus nodded and smiled politely at us and Peter continued to eat while nodding, but Sirius didn't even acknowledge us. When I glanced in the direction that he was facing, I suddenly knew why. Amber was sauntering up to him with a big smile.

"Sirius, Baby! Oh… you saved me a seat!" She said grabbing the seat right next to Sirius. She was hanging all over him and he just grinned. I felt as if a bludger had suddenly hit me in the stomach. But I recovered quickly before anyone saw.

"We'll see you guys later." I said grateful that I didn't reach for the seat before Amber got there.

"Where are you going?" James asked suddenly.

"We are going to eat breakfast with Drew and Derek." I said smiling. James' face fell when he heard this and I felt guilty making him think of Drew and Lily, but I didn't want Sirius to think that I was hurt by his actions. As we walked away, I turned around and saw Sirius look after me. He looked sad but only for a split second before looking back at Amber. I wanted to run away and cry, but I was not going to let him have the satisfaction. For all I knew he had just used me last night and didn't really mean a word he had said at all.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked once we were far enough away from them. I nodded quickly because talking would only make me cry. I suddenly envied Amber as she sat there with her arms around Sirius. Why couldn't that be me? I would gladly sit beside him and I would really love to kiss him because he was by far the best kisser I have even met.

"Hey. Can we join you two?" I asked Drew. He looked up and smiled at Lily then at me. I knew that smile. I made a mental note to let him know to let him know that James had dibs first.

"Sure. Ash… are you ok?" He asked zeroing in on my energy. The weirdest thing about twins is how they just know if something is wrong. And the fact that Drew can basically read my mind and I can read his, is pretty weird.

"Yeah, I'm great. So what were you guys talking about when we rudely interrupted." I asked him, silently begging him to drop what he was thinking. He looked at me for a few seconds then nodded slowly.

"We were discussing Quidditch." Derek said watching the exchange between Drew and myself. He kept glancing back and forth between us as if he missed something. Then he looked at Lily for some help. She just shrugged and opened up her paper. On the front page, it had a picture of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I recognized it from somewhere but could not quite place it. As Drew and Derek droned on about Quidditch, I couldn't help but try to figure out where I saw it. And suddenly it hit me. I had sudden flash back to the night that was still raw in my heart. I fell out of my seat, suddenly sick. Drew jumped up from his seat and grabbed his stomach instinctively. Then he bent down to help me but I was already out of the Great Hall and on my way to the nearest bathroom. Drew was following me, I could hear his footsteps get closer and closer.

"Ash! Ashleigh wait!" He said grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to see him. I no longer had the urge to be sick but I felt shaky and weak. That night kept flashing in my head as if it was on a loop. The loud bang, my father voice, the tattoo, and then my mothers cold and vacant eyes. Just the eyes alone were making me want to throw up. Drew shook me hard and suddenly I was on the floor sweating and breathing hard.

"Ashleigh! Stop! Calm down. Tell me what is wrong." Drew said soothingly while he was still holding onto my shoulder as he knelt by my side.

"Mom… Dad… tattoo." I said in between gasps for breath. Drew looked at me with a pained expression. Talking about them or thinking about them brought on instant grief.

"Okay. Wait… that's it, deep breaths." He said patting my back. I knew that he didn't know what I was talking about. I needed to actually explain myself. I got up and we went into an empty classroom.

"Mom and dad and the night that they… well one of the men had a weird tattoo on his forearm. I saw it then and I saw it right now on the front page of the paper. I had a flashback and all I could see was mom and hear dad's voice." I said with my voice cracking right before the tears poured out of my eyes and onto his shoulder. He pulled me into a tight hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes before someone opened the foor slowly. We quit crying when we saw Professor Dumbledore walk in. He came closer and laid a hand on each one of us. For a second I thought we were in trouble until I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"you are excused from the morning classes." He said gently before turning around and leaving the room. The sadness and grief overcame us once more and we continued to cry. Within an hour, I was back in the Gryffindor common room with swollen eyes and red cheeks. We left to get cleaned up before we actually had classes.

"Ashleigh?" A voice from near the fireplace said. It sounded familiar but I didn't see anyone. I jumped and had the urge to cry all over again. But then I saw Sirius' head pop out of nowhere and I started to scream. Before I knew it, his whole body was visible.

"What the hell?" I asked suddenly angry for being scared. I was really angry with myself but being angry at him was easier.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make sure that we were alone." He said stumbling over his words.

"Sorry but im done being used." I said with a venoumous touch in my voice. He looked hurt for a second and then looked as if he knew that he deserved it.

"Ok, fair enough…" He said slowly drawing out each syllable as if stalling for time.

"Why? Are you seriously that much of a man-whore?" I asked not caring if I sounded mean.

"I'm not a man-whore." He growled while clutching his fists at his side.

"Really? Because I would call what you did being a man-whore. I mean kissing me and telling me that I was irresistible and the very next morning you and Amber are a couple… that's wrong." I said getting in his face this time.

"You don't understand the situation." He said simply.

"What is there to understand? Little Sirius is running the show. That's fine but I will not be a part of it." I said just mere inches from his body. His body was radiating a heat that made me want to get closer.

"First of all… he's not little. And second of all… you don't understand what Amber could do to us." He said smiling, actually grinning at the first part and barely whispering the second part. What could she do to us? It made no sense what-so-ever. He made no sense.

"To me and you? I'm not afraid of a school girl." I said getting right into his face now. He grabbed my arm aggressively and pulled me into him. He kissed me so hard that my entire body felt like Jello when he was done.

"Trust me on this… she could ruin everything and I would be responsible and I just cant do that to my friends." He whispered urgently with his lips against my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked without any anger in my voice this time. Wanting more than anything for him to kiss me again because it wiped away everything on my mind.

"She has some dirt on me and my friends and it could be bad if it got out." He said wording his answer perfectly. I was completely curious as to what she had on them and why it could be so powerful.

"What kind of dirt? What did you guys murder someone or something?" I said making a light joke. He half smiled and then looked away, unable to speak. Time seemed to stretch on before he started to open his mouth in a reply and I was being as patient as possible standing there waiting for him to speak.

"Well… I cant really tell you because it doesn't involve just me…" He said trailing off and speaking slowly. We both froze as we heard the door to the common room open. I turned around quickly to get a glimpse of who was coming in and I was slightly upset when I realized that it was Amber. The girl who I wanted to see least right now.

"Have you seen Sirius?" She asked looking squarely at me. For a second I thought she was screwing with me until I turned back around to face Sirius and he was not there at all. Where the hell did he go? And what kind of magic trick was that? Did he really know how to master a disillusionment charm that well? It was completely flawless. I have been trying to master that spell for a long time. Amber cleared her throat at me.

"Um, no. I have no idea where he is." I said trying to act convincing. She narrowed her eyes at me for a few seconds before she got a big grin on her face.

"So, I saw your face this morning at breakfast. Sorry that it was such a shock to see us together. I mean it was only a matter of time because we absolutely belong together." She said smugly. She was being extra sweet but it was so fake it was disgusting. I wanted to slap the smile right off of her face immediately.

"You belong together huh? Well that's just great for the two of you. Its more than just a grade school romance then?" I asked sensing Sirius tense up right behind me. She narrowed her eyes for the slightest of seconds before coming back to the sweet smile.

"Yes… in fact the second we leave this hell hole we will be getting married." She said getting a far away look on her face. I suddenly felt sorry for her. Sorry that her only ambition and dream in life was to become a house wife and a trophy wife. There was more to life than that and to be honest, no man was worth throwing away ones future.

"Married? Wow… that's… something." I said at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say to her. Part of me wanted to call her our on her stupidity but the other part of me wanted to stay nice and not make any waves.

"Yeah, anyway. I saw you leave the Great Hall crying. I hope it wasn't because we broke your heart. I mean what ever Sirius and you had I know it must have meant something to you but honestly we were still working stuff out then." She said fakeness seeping out of her and surrounding me making me want to throw her across the room. My hand suddenly started to twitch and I lost the anger that was just boiling inside of me.

"We didn't have anything. He was just being friendly because I was new. Nothing more, trust me. You guys deserve each other." I said mocking her sweetness and tone. I even put on the same sweet smile. I saw her smile falter for a second and then she just smiled back at me as if she was up for the challenge.

"Well. I just wanted to let you know that I know how charming and irresistible he could be. But despite all of that, I know that you are the kind of person who will stay away from him because he is in a committed relationship." I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she was being and before I could stop myself, I did laugh and I was laughing hard. This whole conversation was becoming ridiculous.

"Whats so funny?" She asked suddenly angry. She was started to turn red and purple because she was so mad, which just made me laugh even harder.

"You are. I cant believe you are sitting here raving about how Sirius and you are meant to be together and you are going to get married and then the next ridiculous thing that comes out of your mouth is some insecure babble about how you know I that I am not the kind of person who will steal your man. Guess what! I don't want your man. I don't care about him or about you. I am here to learn and that is it. And by the way, if you guys are so in love and perfect together then you shouldn't be worrying about whether or not I could steal him. Obviously one of you doesn't feel the same way about one another." I raved letting all of my emotion drain out of me. I had so much emotional drama this morning that I needed an outlet. First sadness with Drew and now anger toward Amber.

"I… well of course we… I love… and he…" She said stuttering to find the right words. And then she suddenly turned around and left the common room. I laughed once more as Sirius became visible once more and this time I noticed a cloak of invisibility was draped around him. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face and then got on his knees and started to bow at my feet. I laughed at his goofiness once more and then left him kneeling there watching after me as I walked up to my dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were running smoothly for a couple of weeks. I was reading all about the death eaters in the paper every morning trying to figure everything out. I wanted to know why my parents were targeted to begin with. Sirius and I kept our distance while still writing notes to one another. We usually exchanged them during Muggle Studies when no one was looking. Almost everyday in class he would walk by me before class and slip a note inside of my bag. He was always so careful not to let anyone see or to get caught by even one wondering eye. And before class would end, I would always hide a note inside of the textbook that the Professor made us share. A couple of weeks ago, Sirius came to class a little early to talk to the Professor claiming that his book had accidentally exploded when he was doing his homework the night before. After a very long talk involving a lot of hand waving and blushing from Sirius. The Professor finally sighed and pointed to me before turning back to the class. Sirius was trying to hide his grin as he took the seat next to me and started to look over my shoulder while trying to read my book. I slid the book between the two of us and since then we shared the same book.

"Ashleigh. Please pay attention or you will get a weeks of detention." Professor Hanman said looking at me. I glanced down at my book to avoid his stare. Sirius and I kept meeting late at night and that cut down on my sleep. So I was always so tired.

"Ash. What is up with you lately?" Drew asked as we packed up our books at the end of class.

"Nothing." I said defensively because I didn't want anyone knowing about Sirius and I. I trusted my brother enough to keep the secret but I didn't want to take any grief from him.

"Are you sure? You seem so distant." He said grabbing my book and handing it to me. His eyes rested on the note that was tucked in the middle. I swallowed hoping he didn't see. He looked up at me grimly as if he could read my mind.

"I don't suppose that is from Lily." He said pointing to the letter. I sighed and looked around to make sure that no one was within ear shot.

"No, its not. But its not a big deal." I said quickly trying to explain myself.

"Ash… he has a girlfriend. Is this really how you want to be portrayed at a new school?" He said quietly. So quietly that I barely heard the last part.

"She is blackmailing him. He doesn't even like her." I said reciting the words that I had been reciting to myself every time I read one of his letters or every time we were kissing in the darkness.

"Why is she blackmailing him and with what?" Drew asked. This is why I didn't want him to find out. He asked too many questions and I didn't have any answers.

"She wants him and the only way to do that is to blackmail him and its about something that he and his friends did… or something." I said lamely at the end.

"Really? So lets think about this. Obviously what they did was bad. So bad in fact that one can blackmail them. That's a winner Ash." He said before angrily leaving me behind in the classroom. I stood there full of anger at him for not understanding and then anger at myself for trying to fool myself into thinking that what Sirius was being blackmailed for was something stupid. And then all of my anger turned to Sirius for making me feel all of these emotions all at once. This whole thing was supposed to be a fling and something fun. But not it just carried so much weight and emotion. Not to mention all of the risk. It was too risky if Amber found out and then all of this would be gone.

"Miss Cox, you are late for your next class. I believe that calls for a detention." The professor said pulling me out of my own thoughts. I looked at him with a fallen face. And then I realized that Sirius had detention as well.

"Hey, do you want to study with tonight?" Lily asked once I was settled in next to her during the next class. The Professor just told me to take a seat right away.

"I cant. I have detention tonight." I said looking straight ahead at the back of Sirius' head. I saw his head cock to the side and I could only imagine the smile on his face.

Detention was being served with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. I had heard that detention with Hagrid was always the easy one. Tonight we had to search the outskirts of the forest for a Hippogriff that had escaped earlier. He broke us up into two groups and luckily Sirius and I ended up in the same group. As Sirius and I walked along the forest we kept bumping into each other. It would start off with bumping into each others shoulders and ended up with us against a tree making out. Every kiss from him was electrifying, causing my whole body to shake with anticipation of where his hands would land.

"Sirius, wait…" I tried to talk against one of his kisses. His lips paused before trailing down to my neck.

"Seriously… we cant… I don't think…" I kept blanking when I wanted to say something. Every time I tried, my mind would fog over with pleasure. Finally I was able to get enough strength to push him away. He looked stunned that he was actually being pushed away. I got the feeling that no one ever pushed Sirius Black away.

"Whats wrong, love?" He asked laying on the charm, which started to draw me in . I sighed putting more distance between myself and him.

"What's wrong is this! This whole thing is wrong." I said tapping into the anger that I had earlier. I needed to stay straight and get what I wanted to say out. Even though all I really wanted was his arms wrapped around me once more and his lips to continue their trail down to my neck… No! No, stay focused. I told myself.

"What? Here in the forbidden forest? We are alone Ash." He said coming closer once more. I put my hand out to stop him.

"No, us being here. Us, doing this. Its wrong. You are with Amber and I don't know what she has over your head but its too risky." I said with my hand now resting on his chest. He blinked a few times and then his face softened.

"I know its risky. Trust me, everyday I wait to hear news that she knows. But I cant help myself when I am around you. I am just completely attracted to you." He said brushing a piece of hair out of my face. He looked so sincere that I wanted to completely agree with him. And then he cupped my face with his strong hand.

"What Amber is blackmailing me with has to do with one of my best friends. It will destroy him is this information got out. Its nothing bad, just deeply embarrassing. I promise that is it." He said still cupping my face. He smoothed his thumb over my cheek, causing me to close my eyes. We then continued to make out and I didn't mind one but. Risky or not.

There was news that Dumbledore had entered our school into a Quidditch league and we were going to play schools from all around the world. It was the same league that Drew and I used to play before we moved to a different school. And when I heard try outs were for tonight I got really excited. I suddenly felt as if things were going to be ok once more with Drew and I on the same team as before.

That night I walked down to the field with my whole team and some others who thought about coming onto the team and some people who just wanted to watch. When we arrived there were all four Quidditch teams and about 20 other people. The separated us into different positions. I hung out with James and Derek, all three of us were going out for Chasers. Everyone got to try out and they were either dismissed right away or were told to wait. It came down to me, James, Derek and 3 different Slytherins for chasers. We played against each other and then we sat down on the edge of the field waiting for the judges to finish their list of players. They got rid of the three slytherins and it was just we three, we had made it. For the keeper they chose Drew and for the beater they had Sirius and a girl from Hufflepuff. And the seeker was some guy in 3rd year in Slytherin, I couldn't remember his name but he and Sirius looked somewhat alike. The team was picked and we all had alternates for the positions too. I was so happy I gave Derek a big hug that almost knocked him to the ground but he caught me by the waist and twirled me around anyway. I smiled and he smiled back. He was cute, and nice and my brother liked him. That's three for three; maybe I should ask him out. This thing with Sirius was nothing and to be honest we couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"You know our first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Would you like to go with me?" He asked and I blushed, then I looked to the floor and nodded.

"I'd love to." I said continuing to blush. We then went our separate ways and I followed James and Sirius to the common room.

"Aren't you guys excited?" I asked jumping up and down. This was the happiest I had been since I had come to this school. I was jumping up and down on top of their backs. James was welcoming, he didn't care. He was just as happy as I was. But Sirius was a little stiff and I knew that I had to tone it down.

"Sorry, i'm just so happy." I said. He gave a weak smile, said he had to do something and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Does he really not like me that much?" I asked keeping up appearances even in front of James. We were close to the common room now and I couldn't wait to see Lily.

"Its not that. He has a girlfriend. They have been on again and off again since puberty. And, well, she has him wrapped around her little finger. And somehow she always knows what happens. So he gets a little weird when girls touch him." James said. I gave him an 'uhuh' look because I knew the whole truth. Sirius must not talk to his friends much when it comes to me.

"He's Whipped!" I said increasing the volume on the word 'whipped'. James chuckled. James stepped through the portrait hole after I had muttered the password. We smiled, our friendship was growing but we had to go our different ways. Me with Lily and him with his friends. I left him and went straight for Lily. I heard a lot of loud cheering and Lily's eyes lit up when she saw me.

"So?" She asked me expectantly. I kind of frowned, just to trick her though.

"Oh, no, Ash. I'm sorry." She said rushing over to give me a hug.

"I'm made it! I'm on the team!" I said laughing. She hit my arm and shook her head.

"You're horrible." She said.

"I know. But it was funny huh?" I said.

"Are you ready for the game tomorrow morning?" She asked me. I nodded excitedly. I was ready. I was pumped. I was just plain excited. I didn't know how I would be able to sleep through the night.

I did eventually sleep and in the morning I woke up early. I snuck up to the boys' dormitory and I found Sirius' and James' room. I knocked really hard and then heard something fall to the floor. The door opened and a sleepy looking Remus was standing there. He motioned for me to come in.

"Sirius' its for you!" he barked and collapsed on his bed with a thud.

"Actually its for both Sirius AND James. WAKE UP! First game is today!" I said. James looked at me and rolled his eyes. Sirius wasn't moving. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. He popped up and that wasn't the only thing that had popped up. I fumbled backwards and tripped over something on the floor.

"Sorry." I muttered, quickly exiting the room. I went down to breakfast, I was hungry but I was too excited to eat. Professor Dumbledore was already at the head table eating some porridge.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." I said politely. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning. Are you ready for today's match?" He asked me. I nodded.

Drew came walking in with Derek. I wanted to go there but at the same time I was feeling a tad bit shy and embarrased when I thought of Derek last night. But I shouldn't let that stop me from going around my brother. I sighed and gathered as much courage as I could and walked over to them.

"Are you guys ready to tell me that I'm the best and that Gryffindor rules the school?" I asked both of them, neither one in particular. Derek choked on his orange juice and Drew silently chuckled.

"No 'cause you're going to be the one who says we are the best." Drew said in a taunting tone. I rolled my eyes and went back to my table. The captain was there at this time and he was glaring at me.

"No fraternizing with the other team." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Corey, you know you're the only one I fraternize with." I said batting my eyes. He laughed and walked away shaking his head.

Half way through the game we were down by 2 goals. It was getting harder and harder to get the Quaffle into the goals. I had managed 4 points already. I was thinking of another way to get it passed him. I got the Quaffle and I passed it to James who passed it to Simon who had passed it to me. I was getting closer and closer to the goal when a bludger came right at me and knocked me off my broom. I felt myself falling more than 40 feet and I couldn't find my broom in sight. I looked up and saw everyone's attention looked toward the seeker except for Drew who was flying toward me. Too late. I thought as I hit the floor. Pain reverberated thorough my entire body.

**Drew's POV**

I saw her falling toward the ground and I briefly thought that maybe it was a trick but when I realized no one on her team was helping her I knew that she was in trouble. I had to save her, she was the only thing I had left in the world. I zoomed past everyone, I didn't care whether anyone scored while I was away as long as I helped Ash. I realized I was too late when I saw her delicate body hit the ground and bounce, her back arched from the hit and her eyes closed.

"Ashleigh! No, please, this cant be happening! Ash wake up!" I said shaking her a little. She still wasn't moving. The nurse of the school was rushing to my side. She put a hand on me and examined Ashleigh. The Headmaster came to the side and I heard the game stopping. Her team and mine gathered around us. The nurse conjured up a stretcher and carefully placed Ashleigh on it. I was crying and I didn't care who saw. I wiped my eyes and I followed the nurse.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to stay here." The nurse told me. I got this intense look in my eyes. I could have killed her.

"NO! She is my sister. I'm going with." I told her. She was about to protest when Dumbledore spoke.

"He's entitled to be with her." He said simply. I knew that he was the same guy that helped us that night when our parents…. I still couldn't admit it. I just can't admit that hey were…. It would make this whole thing seem real. But right now I had to concentrate on Ashleigh.

"Is she ok?" I asked the nurse when we arrived at the hospital wing.

"I'm going to keep her asleep for a while. Her bones need to heal and it might be very painful if I let them heal while she was awake." She said.

"How long will she be sleeping?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. I wasn't going to leave her side. She was my twin sister, she needed me. And as much as I hated to admit it, I needed her too. I sighed and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

Hours went by and she still didn't even stir in her bed. Lily came to see her and sat with her for a while until the nurse kicked her out around dinnertime. My stomach wasn't even asking for food. And if it had I wouldn't have left Ash.

"How is she doing?" Lily asked coming back. I glanced around the place for the nurse.

"I don't know." I said. I was sure that my eyes had bags under them from all the worrying and I probably looked exhausted. It had been over 8 hours and Ash still didn't move.

"I'm sure she is going to be fine. She's a fighter." Lily said. I smiled. Ashleigh was blessed to have such a great friend in Lily. And Lily was very beautiful too. She had shoulder length wavy red hair and bright green eyes that were very striking. We talked about a lot of stuff and we stayed up well past 3 am before the nurse decided to kick Lily out and make a bed for me. I didn't want to fall asleep but the exhaustion over took me.

When I woke up in the morning Ashleigh was still in the same spot. She looked very vulnerable, her eyes had developed into two large black eyes. Her hair was limp and greasy and her whole body seemed as if it was going to break in half. All I wanted to do was take her pain away. I could take it and spare her. I grabbed her hand.

"Please Ash, you need to come back. I can't survive without you." I said. She stirred a little. And then her eyes snapped open.

"Did we win?" She asked half smiling. All I could do was laugh and hug her a million times over and over. I was so happy that she was alive and awake that I didn't care that we had lost.

"Yes you did." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry." She said giving me


End file.
